villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sloth (FMA 2003)
In the 2003 anime series, whose storyline radically diverges from the manga, Sloth is a completely different character and the second female homunculus after Lust. In this storyline, Sloth was created when the Elric brothers failed to transmute their late mother Trisha back to life. Personality Unlike her lazier manga counterpart, this Sloth is rather apathetic (another meaning to the sin of Sloth). Sloth is actually the calmest of the homunculi, rarely getting worked up and shows no concern for the lives of others (except hers). She can be very snide and patronizing at times (as she was towards Greed). Sloth developed a mother-son relationship with Wrath. She does appear to suffer from her previous memories of being once the mother to the Ed and Al (again another meaning of the sin). Because of this, she resolved to kill them to free herself from her torment. During her last moments before she dissolved, she calmly tells her son to clean up after themselves (it's unclear if it was a genuine statement or a mocking gesture). Powers and Abilities Sloth has the ability to alter her body into pure water, allowing for espionage and fast transportation (even in bodies of water), she can also ensnare or envelop her enemies, causing the to drown. Interestingly, it's really hard to tell if she's really taking damage when in her aquatic form. She attacks are rather somewhat ranged, and doesn't need to be too close up towards her enemies. If frozen, she can thaw out by generating her own heat. Because of her unique ability, Ed had to convert her body into ethanol to destroy her permanently. Role in the Series Sloth first appears in the 2003 anime as Juliet Douglas, the secretary of King Bradley in the military. Shortly after their encounter with Scar when Alphonse noted that he heard their mother's voice as she escorts Dr. Marcoh into military custody (which would lead to him being killed and eaten by Gluttony. She also led Maes Hughes to allegedly meet up with Marcoh, setting him up to be attacked by Lust. In addition, she was also behind the mercenaries that, with Barry the Chopper, attacked the Ishbalan refugees (with her killing the head mercenary by drowning him when he threatened to expose her). It was shown that she was found and recruited by Dante who fed her red stones and positioned her in the military as Juliet Douglas under Pride. She morphs her body into a watery form and demonstrates mild shape-shifting abilities based on changing her hair and eye color and her clothes (which appear to be a part of her form). She becomes a mother figure to Wrath during the course of the episode and works alongside him on missions given by Dante. The two appear together when Edward leads the Liore residents through the tunnels to escape in time of Scar's creation of a Philosopher's Stone. She briefly causes Edward to freeze in place at the sight of what appears to be his mother, although he snaps out of it. She also uses this on Hohenheim to immobilize him long enough for Dante to send him through the gate. In her final encounter with the Elrics, Sloth collects Alphonse from Shou Tucker after the chimera attempted to use the Philosopher's Stone within Alphonse to revive Nina. She then tries to murder the brothers, briefly assuming influence over Alphonse by appealing to him with the memories of their mother. Sloth herself tells them that she realizes that she isn't Trisha Elric despite her memories of it all and that she can only be free by killing them. In a frantic attempt to save her, Wrath fuses into her body. Unfortunately for him, Wrath was carrying Trisha's remains and thus, Sloth is immobilized. Edward then transforms her body into ethanol, causing her to dissolve into nothingness. Before perishing, she tells them to clean up after themselves, perhaps as a mother might. Envy later used her form, as a means to taunt Edward in the penultimate episode. Trivia * Sloth is the second female homunculus introduced, in this continuity. * She has dark brown hair unlike most of the other Homunculi, though Trisha had auburn hair. Curiously, in a similar fashion to Envy, she can change her eye color, body, and clothes (her Juliet Douglass disguise, being an example). * At times her fighting style revolves around using one limb to attack, while the rest of her body stay motionless. Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Murderer Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villainesses Category:Child-Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Villain Category:Pawns Category:Related to Hero Category:Type dependent on Version